It is known to restrict cell phone usage for a driver in a vehicle. One example of an implementation that restricts cell phone usage for a driver is set forth in co-pending International Publication No. WO 2011/016886 (the '886 publication) to Miller et al. filed on May 7, 2010. The '886 publication discloses an apparatus for transmitting vehicle information to an occupant communication device (OCD). The apparatus comprises a communication module that is positioned within the vehicle. The communication device is configured to receive a transmission status signal indicative of a transmission mode for the vehicle. The communication device is further configured to transmit the transmission status signal over a wireless protocol to the OCD such that the OCD is disabled from being controlled by switches positioned thereon if the transmission mode enables movement of the vehicle.